


论如何与离家出走的弟弟深入交谈

by Boan_Lee



Category: Thor - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Thorki - Freeform, 锤基 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 00:03:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17714204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boan_Lee/pseuds/Boan_Lee





	论如何与离家出走的弟弟深入交谈

Thor没想到再一次见到Loki会是在招标会议上。  
他是被Odin派来作为阿萨集团的代表来参加此次招标的，这次的项目对阿萨集团来说非常重要，如果想要在Jotunheim市立足，阿萨集团就必须争取到这个项目。  
在招标大会的前一天，Odin特意把Thor叫到书房，再三叮嘱他这次项目的重要性，同时，他还向Thor透露了一件事：近几个月，有一股不明势力在不断吞噬阿萨集团的产品市场，此次招标大会，除了要争取项目以外，务必还要查出这股势力的幕后主使。  
Thor坐在举办会议的大厅，心不在焉地翻着标书。他倒是不担心投标的事，毕竟早在一个周之前，他就组织阿萨集团的高层把标书做的万无一失，滴水不漏，他有信心，这次的项目非阿萨集团莫属。让他操心的是那股不明势力，昨日Odin虽然告诉他有这样一股势力存在，但却并未透露更多信息。  
这或许是Odin对他的一种考验。Thor想到这儿，头疼地把手插进他那一头茂密柔软的金发中。  
一阵喧闹打断了Thor的沉思，他抬起头就看到了Loki，他那个“失踪”了几年的弟弟被人群簇拥着走进了会议大厅。Thor紧盯着Loki，他从来不知道他弟弟还能笑得那么开心，在他的印象里，他的养弟的眼神总是怯懦的，像一只幼鹿那般，温顺而惶恐。  
Thor看见被人群环绕的Loki径直走向了阿萨集团的竞争对手—Laufey集团的座位。Thor在大脑里快速回忆了一下Laufey集团最近的活动，又联系了昨夜里老Odin同他的对话，他好像明白了那个所谓的“恶意竞争”的幕后主使到底是谁了。  
和Thor预料的一样，阿萨集团的标书的确在招标大会上崭露头角，而Laufey集团也的确成为阿萨集团最大的竞争对手。或许是与Thor多年的相处让Loki摸透了Thor的套路，Laufey集团的标书抛出了比阿萨集团给出的价格低得多的价格，一个几乎接近成本价的价格。  
这几乎算得上是恶意破坏市场了，Laufey集团的标书一出，立刻引起了现场各大投标公司的议论，现场一片嘈杂。Thor皱起了眉头，他不知道Loki这是在演哪一出。用极低的价格来扩大市场？可扩大市场也不是这么个扩法。  
Thor心里突然没了底。招标公司是阿萨集团的老合作伙伴，按理说这次招标大会只是走个形式而已，无论怎样，最后中标的肯定都是阿萨集团。但Laufey集团给出的价格又实在让人心动。招标公司的董事们凑在一起讨论着，招标大会进入了中场休息。  
Thor决定趁这个中场休息去厕所抽根烟冷静一下。他走进了男士卫生间的一个隔间，从西装的口袋里掏出一包烟，抽出一根叼在嘴里，“啪”地一声打开了火机，把烟点着。Thor深吸了一口，烟草燃烧所产生的气体顷刻充满了他的肺部，他疲惫地闭上了眼睛，烟雾从他的口鼻中被慢慢吐出，他突然想起了Loki，他想起了幼年时Loki的那双总是充满水雾的眼睛，他又想起了今天所见到的Loki，他不知道Loki离家出走的这些年都经历了什么，他也不知道Loki怎么会混到Laufey的公司，对他而言，Loki变得陌生起来，他还是Loki，但却再也不是Thor记忆里的Loki了。  
想到了Loki，Thor便没了抽烟的心思，他把还剩大半的香烟按灭，丢进了厕所的纸篓里。现在基本可以确定的是，老Odin对幕后主使是Loki这件事肯定是一清二楚的，让Thor去调查不过就是一个幌子而已。Thor一边这样想着，一边打开厕所隔间的门，休息的时间快要结束了，他想先去洗个手，然后返回会场。  
Thor一开门就看到了那个熟悉的身影。同样来如厕的Loki正站在洗手台前洗手。Thor一边向洗手台走去，一边细细的看着Loki。Loki变化很大，再也不是那个身体虚弱到需要Thor保护的小男孩了。他穿着一身黑西装，看西装的面料就知道价格不菲，西装的里面是一件笔挺的白衬衫，衬衫上打了一条有着墨绿色暗纹的领带。一条合身的西装裤衬出了Loki修长的双腿和挺俏的臀线，西装裤下是一双锃亮的皮鞋。Thor又往上看，他看见Loki的头发用发油服服帖帖的梳在脑后，露出了光洁饱满的额头，一副金丝细框眼镜架在Loki的鼻梁上，倒是先出了几分禁欲的气息。Thor看着这样陌生的Loki，心里突然生出了几分骄傲感：不愧是他的弟弟，不愧是Odinson家出来的孩子。  
感受到Thor炽热视线的Loki一回过头就看见了从不远处向他走来的Thor。他那两片像尖刀般锋利的薄唇勾出了一个不屑的弧度。他带着冷漠倨傲的表情看着Thor向他一步一步地走来。  
“瞧瞧，这是谁？Thor·Odinson，Odin之子，阿萨集团未来的继承人，我名义上的“哥哥”，好久不见。”  
无论何时，Loki的那带毒的银舌头总能激怒Thor。Thor被Loki几乎充满讽刺的话语定在了原地，他像一头蓄势待发的雄狮一般，狠狠地盯着Loki，视线从Loki那两片缺少血色的薄唇缓缓移到了如天鹅般修长优雅的脖颈。  
一股邪火窜上了Thor的心头，他那双湛蓝如海洋的眸子死死盯着Loki的脖子，他想在那脖子上咬一口，就像肉食动物那样，咬住Loki的喉结和气管，看着窒息感包围Loki，看着Loki的挣扎慢慢变弱，看着Loki在他逐渐乖顺。  
Thor向来是个行动派，他的身体已经先他大脑行动了。他欺身上前，一步一步逼着Loki往卫生间的隔间走，Loki可没有Thor那么健硕的肌肉，只得顺着Thor的步伐步步后退。  
“怎么？Odinson家的骄傲现在也只能像个匹夫一样靠武力解决问题了？”  
“呵，忘了，我亲爱的“哥哥”向来是个四肢发达头脑简单的家伙。”  
“阿萨集团未来的继承人这是连一句话都不会说了么？”  
虽然步伐节节退后，但Loki的银舌头并未因此疲软下去，相反的，那喋喋不休的讽刺和嘲笑像毒蜂一般在Thor耳边盘旋着，不断挑衅着Thor紧绷的神经。  
得给这个混蛋一点惩罚。凭借着身材优势把Loki死死锁在隔间墙壁上的Thor大脑闪过这样一句话。他不顾Loki拼命地挣扎，吻上了那张不断开合的嘴。  
这可不是一个温情的吻，Thor觉得他的唇应该是磕上了Loki的牙，口唇见弥漫的血腥味激起了他的性欲。凭借着身材优势，Thor仅凭一只手就把Loki的双臂反剪在他身后，另一只不老实的手抚上了Loki的喉结，顺着Loki的身体线条缓缓滑至腰际，灵活的手指将塞进裤子的衬衫下摆拽出。这身西装把Loki的腰线衬的极美，Thor一边这样想着，一边将手探入Loki的衬衫内。他略有些冰凉的大手印在了Loki细腻的肌肤上，激起了一片鸡皮疙瘩。  
Thor的手很快就探索到了Loki的胸膛。他的手指攀上了那两颗脆弱的乳珠。Thor用两根手指捏住了Loki的乳珠，略带了些力度，揉搓着。身下人感受到了Thor的动作，很明显的僵了一下。Thor在内心笑了一下，果然这么多年了，他的Loki的敏感点依然没变。Thor感受着，他感受到在他的双指下，Loki的乳粒慢慢地发硬、挺立，他忍不住捏了一下，想要感受那可爱的“小东西”的弹性。  
Thor是捂着嘴松开Loki的。被压在身下的人明明衣衫不整地喘着粗气，但那瞪着Thor的凶狠的眼神就像准备决一死战的狼。Loki狠狠地咬了Thor一口，在他即将把舌头伸进Loki嘴里的时候。Thor感觉他的舌头在飙血，他整个口腔里都是血腥味，他冲着便池吐了口唾沫，果然，当血色的唾液出现在洁白的便池内时，他就知道他猜对了。  
“滚！别拿你那扶过鸡巴的手碰我！”  
此刻的Loki像一只饿急了的狼，那翠绿的眼睛里闪着凶光，仿佛下一秒就能扑上来咬断Thor的喉管。  
疼的倒吸气的Thor听到Loki这句话时倒是笑了，他一边吸着凉气，一边和Loki解释：  
“我只是吸颗烟而已。”  
此刻的Loki是那么性感，如果能忽略他周身带刺的气场。因为黑色的发丝被因为恐惧和愤怒而生出的汗水打湿，黏在了额头和后颈上，素来苍白的脸颊因为亲吻所带来的缺氧而变得嫣红，平日里没什么血色的唇也因为亲吻变得稍显红润，Loki的胸膛不断上下起伏着，他胸前两粒柔软随着胸膛的起伏在凌乱的衬衣上时隐时现。敬酒不吃吃罚酒，Thor的眸色暗了暗，他想到了一个好主意来给这个混蛋一些教训。  
Thor迈着他修长的腿将二人之间的距离拉近，他清楚的看到，隐藏在Loki眼底的恐惧和厌恶又加深了一层。Thor看着Loki的表情觉得好笑，他用手控制住了Loki不安分的胳膊，又将一条腿顶入Loki双膝之间，强迫他把两条腿分开。但纵使这样，Thor依然觉得身下人像条滑溜溜地鲶鱼，在他手里不断挣扎着。Thor觉得自己快要抓不住他了，再这样下去他们两个人都可能会受伤，他必须做点什么来阻止Loki这样的行为。  
“Brother，我劝你最好老实一点，在这儿被抓包是多么大的一件丑闻啊。”  
“我不是你brother！”  
“如你所愿。那么Laufeyson先生，你是否准备好在这个狭窄的卫生间隔间里被八卦的狗仔抓拍到什么桃色新闻了么？”  
“…你闭嘴，即便是抓拍，丑闻的主角也依然是你！”  
“我无所谓，记得么，我可是Asgard市最出名的“花花公子”Thor·Odinson啊。”  
Thor的话触到了Loki掩藏起来的伤口，他痛苦地闭上眼睛，把头扭到了一边，不愿再去回忆那件让他们最终分道扬镳的荒唐事。  
Thor可没空理会Loki的情绪，他是故意这么说的，那件陈年往事是他们俩心头的一根刺，当初把Thor的心扎得满目疮痍的事在Loki这里像是什么都没发生过，Thor承认，当他今天看到还能谈笑风生的Loki时，心里非常不是滋味。  
趁Loki沉思的功夫，Thor利落地把Loki扒了个干净。Thor看着Loki的下体，他想起过去年月里两人厮混在一起的日子。Loki的阴茎如他本人一样美丽，尺寸可观但又不狰狞。Thor伸出手，握住了Loki的阴茎。下体异样的触感唤回了Loki的思维，他低头看着Thor的动作，脸颊上的绯红变得更盛，他闭上眼，羞于观看着淫靡的场面，那鸦黑的睫毛像是蝴蝶轻颤的翅膀般在Loki 的眼睑上抖动，投下了一小片阴影。  
Thor的手握住Loki的下体轻轻的撸动，从低端的囊袋到顶端的小孔，无一不仔细照顾着，特别是顶端的小孔，每当Thor用他修剪整齐的指甲轻轻抠挖时，Loki的呼吸声都会变得更加粗重。Thor爱怜的看着身下的那个哪怕是舒服得红了脸都不愿睁开眼的爱人，他的吻又落在了Loki的身上，从颤抖的眼睑，到挺俏的鼻尖，到柔软的唇，到凸起的喉结，最后落在了肌肉匀称的胸膛。经过刚刚的事情，Loki胸前两点嫣红又些疲软的趋势，Thor的吻就落到了上面，他轻轻吮着，像婴儿吸吮母亲的乳房那般吮着，Loki的乳粒很快又挺立了起来，接着Thor又用他的牙齿轻轻磨着那挺起的两粒，配合着手部动作，Loki很快就发出舒服的呻吟声，那是从喉咙里发出的，压抑许久的，甜腻的喉音，Thor知道，是时候了。  
Loki不满地睁开眼，他那双水汽氤氲的眸子瞪着Thor，眼神里满满都是责怪，他在责怪为什么Thor不愿意给他个痛快，为什么Thor要在最关键的时候停下来。他双手被禁锢着，没办法满足自己，最好瞪着眼睛，眼巴巴地看着Thor。Loki看见Thor脸上那抹不怀好意的笑容时，突然涌起了一种不好的预感，他条件反射地往后一缩，下一秒，他就得到了Thor印在他唇角的，饱含深情的吻，然后他听到Thor用他那低沉到性感的嗓音在他耳边说：  
“别害怕，我亲爱的弟弟，我们来玩个小游戏。”  
一个不断震动的小东西贴上了Loki的大腿根部，他睁大了眼睛，不敢相信Thor居然要在这里对他做这样的事。  
跳蛋在Loki的腿根疯狂地震动着，染红了一大片雪白的肌肤。Loki觉得他的腿快要被震的发软，如果不是Thor撑着，下一秒他肯定已经跪倒在地。Loki的呼吸逐渐变得粗重，嘴里也发出难耐的喘息，被Thor调教的很好的身体，即便是在这么多年没人进入的情况下，依然起了反应，纵使跳蛋根本没有碰到后穴，那里依然湿的一塌糊涂。  
Loki的后穴痒的厉害，他希望Thor能碰碰他，把他那修长的手指塞进去，抠挖蹂躏他的敏感点，Thor特别擅长这个，在过去的年月里，Thor经常仅凭手指就能把他送上高潮。他挺起了腰，扭着屁股要往Thor手里送。但Thor偏偏坏心眼的，根本不碰Loki痒的难受的那里，他像是故意误解Loki的意思，捏着跳蛋却只在Loki的穴口打圈，说什么都不进去。  
Thor看着Loki的样子，蓝色的眼睛里蒙上了一层笑意，很好，他多年未见的爱人已经动了情，那接下来的这个惩罚就不会伤到他了，甚至还能为后面的盛宴助助兴。  
“别急，别急，等会儿就满足你。”  
Thor贴在Loki的耳朵上呵气，那片肌肤很快就泛起了迷人的红，Thor伸出舌头，舔了舔Loki的耳垂，满意地听见了Loki的呻吟。他手上也没闲着，捏着跳蛋轻轻往Loki的菊穴里塞。Loki的菊穴已经完全准备好了，Thor的手和跳蛋上沾满了Loki甜美的汁液，他缓缓往Loki身体里探取，紧致温热的触感让他也下腹下腹一紧，欲望有缓缓抬头的趋势，Thor深吸一口气，定了定神，他知道，现在还不到时间。  
“Thor…Thor…哈…”  
跳蛋被埋入了很深的位置，Loki觉得自己快要被这种磨人的快感逼疯，他无意识地喊着Thor的名字，想要得到更多。Thor满意地从Loki的穴道中抽出手指，他把跳蛋推到了Loki敏感点周围，但又和敏感点差些距离的位置，他要好好惩罚一下这个小坏蛋，离家出走又咬伤他，让这个小坏蛋也尝尝得不到的滋味。  
Loki觉得自己快被Thor气的七窍生烟，Thor即使是把跳蛋推进了他的身体，也没有要满足他的意思，那个位置，分明就是要让他感受到却又无法完全得到。Loki气急败坏地看着Thor，他当即就判断出，Thor这么做就是故意的。  
反观Thor，他倒是一脸玩味地看着Loki被快感逼红了的脸。他慢条斯理地帮Loki提上被拽下的内裤，又提起滑落到膝盖的西装裤，最后还把被扯得乱七八糟的衬衫抚平，塞进了裤子里。他吻了一下Loki紧紧抿起的嘴角，调皮地眨了眨眼睛，用轻快的语气对Loki说道：  
“会议马上就要开始了，可千万别迟到呀，Laufeyson先生。”  
Loki发誓他一定要杀了Thor。Thor跟他说完那句欠揍的话后，就自顾自地推门走了，只留他一个人在这个肮脏的厕所里。他至少缓了五分钟，才能勉强迈着他酸软的腿走路。每走一步，Loki都能感觉到埋在体内的跳蛋会蹭过一下敏感点，这种突如其来的快感让他不停地战栗，但这快感是如此短暂，又无法将他送上真正的巅峰。  
从卫生间到会议厅短短不过几分钟的路程在Loki看来像是长征。他觉得下体流出的汁液快把他的裤子打湿了，体内淤积的快感让他想蜷缩着呻吟，但他又必须装出一副若无其事的样子。Loki在心底咬牙切齿，他发誓总有一天他要把Thor碎尸万段。  
早就回到会场的Thor其实心思早就不在招标会上了，虽然Laufey公司给出了低于市场价许多的价格，但阿萨集团作为老合作伙伴，质量是有保证的，这次的项目，十有八九会被阿萨集团收入囊中。他把全部的注意力都放到了他弟弟，Loki·Odinson身上，即便现在也许应该称他为Laufeyson先生。他看着Loki努力掩饰虚浮踉跄的脚步，看着Loki努力压抑着快感带来的脸红和呻吟，看着Loki以一种扭曲的姿势坐到了椅子上，Thor的嘴角露出了一丝意味不明的笑，他把手伸进了西装口袋里，悄悄地把遥控器的按钮推到了最大一档。果不其然，他看到了Loki一瞬间僵直的脊背和迅速软下去后微微颤动的身体。不难想象，他弟弟现在是多么快活。  
Loki感到体内的东西被调快了许多，那巨大的快感让他一下子僵住了。Thor那个混蛋！Loki的双手死死捏成了拳头，仿佛用这种方法就能掐死Thor一样。  
嗯…太快了…Loki仿佛都能听见体内那东西嗡嗡的震动声。他的身体很快就因为这样的颤动而瘫软了下去，他现在只希望能来一个人，用力地操他，把他操坏，操的他神智不清，操的他说不出话。他拼命和这股强大的快感对抗，以至于身体抖到同事问他是否身体不适。Loki紧咬着他的下唇，他怕他一张口，淫靡的呻吟声就不受控制地跑出来，面对同事的关心，他只好用摇头示意他没事。  
下半场的招标会很快结束了，就如同Thor预料的一样，项目方经过多次讨论，尽管Laufey给出的价格着实让人心动，但他们最终还是选择了与他们合作多次的阿萨集团。会议结束后，会场中的人群三三两两的散开，但Thor没有动，他像一头即将进攻的雄狮一样死死地盯着他的猎物：Loki。  
Laufey集团派来参加会议的人都已离席，腿软的厉害的Loki借口整理资料留了下来。下半场会议进行到一半的时候，Thor就把留在他体内的小玩具的震动频率调低了，但过于强烈的快感、羞耻感和恐惧感还是让Loki大汗淋漓，他的内裤已经被菊穴里溢出的汁水打湿，这也是为什么他不敢与同事们一起返程的原因。Loki难受的厉害，他前面的欲望还未得到释放，后面的欲望又叠加了上来，层层欲望相叠让他像脱水的鱼那样，感到窒息，见到会场中的人慢慢变少，他不再克制自己，小声地发出甜腻的呻吟声。  
就在Loki马上要沦陷于快感中时，一双手的出现阻止了他，那双手的的手指微微屈起，敲了敲Loki面前的桌板。Loki抬起被欲望弄的水气腾腾的绿眼睛，聚焦了半天才看清来者何人：笑的不怀好意的Thor。  
Loki亦步亦趋地跟在Thor后面，他们上了酒店的电梯。中标的Thor晚上还要参加庆功晚宴，他叫秘书在这家酒店开了间套房，而他们现在，正是要去那见套房。  
刚上了电梯，Thor就贴到了Loki身上，他的手顺着Loki的裤缝伸了进去，指尖触到了Loki湿的可以的底裤，他不由轻笑：  
“噢，Laufeyson先生，看来你的用户体验很棒。”  
把Thor这句完全当成嘲讽的Loki大怒，他挣扎着想从Thor身边躲开，却因为浑身酸软无力的肌肉跌回Thor的怀里。  
“混…嗯…哈…混蛋…哈…我总有…嗯…一天要杀了你…嗯…”  
被体内淤积的快感逼的发疯的Loki甚至说不出一句完整的话，本来凶狠恶毒的诅咒从他嘴里说出来倒是像爱人之间的撒娇。Thor顺着Loki的力道把他抱起来，让他靠在自己的怀里，他从背后环抱着Loki，在他汗津津的脖颈上吸出一个又一个的红莓。  
电梯很快到了，气急败坏的Loki率先冲了出去，却又因为腿软没跑几步就跌倒在地，跟在后面的Thor赶忙上去，把Loki横抱起来，向他预定的套房走去。  
“放我下来！别把我当个娘们儿！”  
“噢我亲爱的，我劝你不如省点力气到后面…”  
“闭嘴！”  
迎接Loki的只有Thor爽朗的笑声和房卡刷开房门的“嘀”声。  
Thor一进门就抱着Loki来到了浴室，他托着Loki 的屁股把他抱上了洗手台，接着Thor解开了Loki的裤子拉链，把Loki的下身扒的一干二净。Thor仔细研究着Loki的下身，他那漂亮的阴茎勃着，Thor一只手刚好能圈住，温热还带着些弹性，阴茎顶端的小孔还不时流出一些透明的液体，而阴茎下的菊穴则是湿的一塌糊涂，那小穴不断收缩着，渴望着什么东西去填满它，Thor伸出手，抹了一把Loki下身流出的汁液，那又些粘又有些腥的液体在Thor手上拉了丝。  
Thor也很快扒光了自己，他从背后抱起了Loki，双手掰开了Loki两条大腿，让 Loki的下体在镜子前一览无余。羞耻感让Loki不停地想要把腿合起来，但却拗不过Thor的力气，Thor调快了震动的频率，大波大波的快感从Loki的尾椎沿着脊梁攀上了大脑，他只好呻吟着，啜泣的，颤抖着。Thor吻了吻Loki的耳垂，他附在Loki的耳边说：  
“想要我满足你，就自己把身体里的东西弄出来，不许用手。”  
Loki像条脱水的鱼，张着嘴大口大口的呼吸着，涎液顺着他来不及闭合的嘴角躺了下来，滴在了已经毫无蔽体能力的衬衣上。或许是Thor的要求大过分了，Loki羞耻到眼角都泛起了红，他想转过身痛骂Thor一顿，可是他做不到，经历了整个下午的折磨，他太需要得到满足了。  
Thor提出的要求对现在的Loki来说难度过高了，他浑身上下每一块肌肉都失了力气，他只好任由自己软绵绵地靠在Thor的胸膛上。他尝试过发力，可那除了让跳蛋和肠壁贴的更紧以外并没有什么别的用途。他觉得自己的肠壁快要被震麻了，他一边痛苦地摇着头，一边带着哭腔想Thor求饶：  
“哈…哈…我办不到…嗯…我办不到…”  
可Thor并没有因此而对Loki心软，他吻了吻Loki满是泪痕的脸，温柔地对他说：  
“再坚持一下，我会帮你的。”  
说罢，Thor就把Loki放到了洗手台上，他松开了一只禁锢Loki大腿的手，附上了Loki的小腹，并狠狠地按压了下去。一瞬间，Loki发出了哀鸣，痛苦和快乐交织着，想濒死的鹿那样，他漂亮的阴茎也同时射出了今天第一波精液，而后穴的跳蛋也因为这样的刺激从他体内滑出。  
到达了高潮的Loki立刻瘫软了下来，他所有的力气都被刚刚那次高潮抽干了，他缩在Thor的怀里无意识的哼哼着，任由Thor把他抱进了浴缸。  
浴缸里舒适的水温恰到好处的缓解了Loki身上的酸楚，他觉得他身上每一个毛孔都张开了。Thor依然采用了拥抱的方式，他托着Loki的头，轻轻为Loki擦拭着身上的污浊。也许是刚刚的高潮把Loki弄懵了，此刻的他心安理得地靠在Thor怀里，享受着他的服务。  
Loki的身体美极了，Thor忍不住地想要抚摸，他不老实的手又攀上了Loki的胸膛，把玩着他胸口的两个红果。Loki的乳首被玩弄地有些红肿，乳首周围的肌肉上布满了吻痕。Thor忍不住俯身又含住着两颗乳粒，他吸吮着，舔舐着，他多么希望着两颗红果能流出甜美的乳汁。噢，天啊，他以他的名字起誓，如果这个愿望真的能够实现，他一定会把Loki囚禁在家里，日日吸干他的奶水。  
胸前的快感让Loki抬起了沉重的眼皮，映入眼帘的就是在他胸前“埋头苦干”的Thor。报复心突然涌上了Loki的心头，他趁着Thor沉迷于他胸口，狠狠地拽了一把他哥哥那头金色的发。头皮的刺痛让Thor回了神，他抬头看了一眼，发现Loki醒来，于是他给了Loki一个湿乎乎的吻，Loki立刻嫌弃的躲开。  
“你要是能产奶多好。”  
“你又在发什么疯！”  
被Thor抱起来的Loki跨坐在Thor身上，他能感觉到顶在他屁股上的Thor高昂的性器。他浑身滚烫，想发烧了那样，在Thor怀里难耐地扭动，想要缓解体内的瘙痒和空虚。  
“给我。”  
高潮过后的Loki粘在Thor身上，紧实的屁股不停地摩擦着Thor的小腹，他用他呻吟到沙哑的嗓子在Thor耳边呻吟着，渴求着。  
“如你所愿。”  
Thor低头吻上了他怀里那个欲求不满的小妖精，同时下身一个发力，硕大的性器就顶入Loki紧致的甬道。瞬间被填满地感觉让Loki不由地发出满足的尖叫。Thor托着Loki的背把他放倒在浴缸里，又分开Loki的两条腿，把它们架在了浴缸沿上，Loki的下体被彻底打开。Thor双腿跪在Loki身侧，他的手托着Loki 的头，把它抬出水面，以防Loki窒息。  
“嗯…哈…太快…太快了…”  
Thor的性器狠狠地在Loki的身体内顶撞着，像是要把那穴口顶坏。他底端的囊袋随着他的进入不停地撞击着Loki的屁股，发出色情的“啪啪”声，Loki体内不断涌出的液体也随着Thor的不断进出被磨成了白沫，从穴口的缝隙不断溢出。  
被Thor操的神智不清的Loki不停地呻吟着，他空闲的双手附上了自己的胸膛，代替Thor来慰藉自己备感空虚的乳头。他的阴茎早已勃起，随着Thor的动作蓄势待发。  
“呜…那里…哈…给我…”  
对Loki身体多年的探索让Thor很快找到了Loki甬道里的那个“小开关”，他用他的粗大向那片软肉发起攻击，很明显的，在他撞向那片穴肉时，他身下人更加强烈的颤抖和更加高昂的呻吟都说明他找对了地方。Thor满意地看着Loki对自己胸口的亵玩，他低头吻住了爱人那张不断发出淫荡之声的小嘴，同时也加快了下身的动作，他清楚地感受到Loki甬道内的收缩和一股又一股的热潮。  
“Thor…Thor…让我射…哈…让我射…”  
Loki很快就承受不住这波涛汹涌的快意，他的阴茎没有被抚慰过就已经硬的发疼。这么多年过去了，Thor在床上的功力有增无减，他操过多少人呢？欲望即将登顶的Loki抓住他仅剩的思维在脑内胡思乱想。他的腰不断地向上挺起，方便Thor进入的更深，此刻的他就像一叶孤舟，在Thor带来的情欲之海上随着浪花沉浮。随着Thor埋在他甬道的肉棒的动作，一道白光在Loki脑海里爆炸，他挺着小腹，想要射出浊白，但却发现怎么都射不出来，顶端的小孔被Thor的手指堵住了，硬的发疼的阴茎只能挺立着。此刻的Loki已经顾不得咒骂Thor了，他太渴望能够发泄出来，他只好用他那破碎的嗓音向Thor哭喊求饶。  
“回答我个问题，这些年有人碰过你么？”  
Thor掐点掐的很准，他预料到Loki会在下一秒射精，所以他在上一秒就提前堵住了那个可怜的小孔。他的手抚慰着Loki可怜的阴茎，埋在Loki甬道中的肉棒也没有减速，随着快感的堆积，Loki那根可怜的阴茎被憋的发红。不出Thor预料，无处发泄的Loki只好哭着求他，必须承认，这种把爱人操哭在身下的感觉实在是太棒了，但Thor又想到Loki今早的谈笑风生，他不能容忍Loki身边出现别人，强烈的嫉妒感充斥了Thor整个心。所以他坏心眼的堵住了Loki的出口，想要逼着这个口是心非的小骗子给出一个令他满意的答案。  
“哈…没…嗯…没有…求你…别…那里…啊…”  
被快感逼到绝境的小骗子给出了正确答案，Thor松开手的同时，下体又狠狠撞上了那片软肉，Loki在尖叫和哭声中达到了今天的第二次高潮，他在浴缸里颤抖着，下腹沾满了阴茎里射出的浊白。  
Thor抱着Loki从浴缸中站了起来，脱力的Loki被失重感吓得紧紧抱住了Thor，还在为刚刚的高潮而抽搐的小穴也夹紧了Thor的肉棒，这快感让Thor的下体又胀大了一圈，这下这么彻底把Loki的穴道给堵了严严实实。  
Thor抱着Loki往卧室走，随着Thor的步伐，插在Loki屁股里的阴茎也不断地撞击着Loki的敏感点。还沉浸在高潮余韵中的Loki很快就又攀升到了第三次高峰，射了他俩一怀，已经高潮过两次的Loki已经射不出什么东西了，稀薄的白液溅在他的胸口，Thor忍不住低头舔舐，被Thor色情的动作弄的耳根发红的Loki像一个逃兵，把头埋在Thor的颈窝。  
“你是甜的，宝贝。”  
被Thor的昏话弄的脸色通红的Loki怎么都不愿意抬起头来，Thor只好抱着他一起躺到床上。已经高潮过三次的Loki说什么都不肯再配合Thor的动作，他像个婴儿一样蜷缩在他哥哥的怀里，闭着眼睛装睡，Thor无奈地亲了亲Loki 的眼睛，抱着Loki抚摸着他消瘦的背，小声在他耳边商量着：  
“再坚持一下好吗，宝贝？”  
Loki躺在Thor怀里不出声，他不相信Thor还能继续强迫他做爱，他才不管Thor是不是硬的难受，他只知道他现在浑身酸疼，继续下去骨架都要散了。见怀里的人不出声，Thor无奈地笑笑，他埋在Loki身体里的东西硬的发疼，但现在他的小宝贝很显然是闹了脾气，怎么都不愿意再理他，其实这也不能全怪Loki，经历过三次高潮的人还能有精神活蹦乱跳那才叫奇怪。  
Thor认命地吻了吻Loki 的脖子，那上面已经布满了吻痕，但Thor觉得还不够，他希望让全世界都知道Loki是他的。他们侧躺着，Thor抬起了Loki的一条腿，这是一种他们之前从未尝试过的新鲜体位，Thor的粗长更加深入Loki的甬道，被那紧致微热的软肉包裹着，任谁都会血脉喷张。Thor把头埋在Loki的肩膀，深吸了口气，劲痩紧实的腰像装了马达一样挺动着，一下一下顶在Loki的穴内。本来一心装睡的Loki也在这一下下的顶撞中破了功，一声一声哀叫着，那呻吟声就像小猫的撒娇，挠得人心痒。  
“嗯…呜…我…我要到了…呜…”  
经历过三次高潮的Loki身体敏感到了极致，他根本受不住Thor这样的顶撞，被操肿的穴口紧缩着，箍住Thor的粗大不愿松开。Loki在Thor怀里不安地扭动着，他的皮肤都微微泛着红色。Thor用空闲的那只手为Loki抚慰着身前的欲望，在前后交织的进攻下，Loki很快就到了高潮。  
“再忍忍，我们一起。”  
濒临高潮的Loki穴肉收缩的厉害，像一只只贪婪的小手紧紧攥着Thor的肉棒，Thor在Loki身体里又狠狠地顶了十几下，最后在Loki的身体中爆发，那浓稠滚烫的精液迅速把Loki的涌道填满，滚烫的温度似要把那柔软的肠道灼伤。伴随着Thor的射精，Loki也达到了高潮，第四次高潮的Loki已经射不出什么东西了，他前段的小口流着些透明的液体，身后的穴道不断收缩着，浊白混合着肠液从里汩汩流出。  
Thor亲了亲Loki已经累的抬不起来的眼皮，把他抱去浴室清洗，被温热的水流冲刷内里的Loki迷迷糊糊地咒骂着Thor：  
“混蛋…”  
听见动静的Thor抬起头用他那被温柔和眷恋填满的眼神看着他那困倦到不行的弟弟，他轻声附和着：  
“嗯，我混蛋。回家吧。”  
某个累到手指都不想抬起来的小混蛋也许根本没听清他嘴里的混蛋哥哥在说些什么，但他还是凭本能地答应了，在他的潜意识里，永远认为，Thor是不会害他的。  
“那我们可就说定了。”  
小坏蛋没有回答，他靠在浴缸里睡着了。Thor用浴巾把小坏蛋严严实实的包起来，他在小坏蛋的唇上印了一个吻。  
一个无关情欲，只关乎于爱情的吻。


End file.
